warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujin
Introduction The Fujin is a quadrupedal medium robot with 3 medium hardpoints. Ability This robot has the Sentry Mode ability, which immobilizes it in exchange for an extremely powerful energy shield. While in this mode, the Fujin's torso is raised for a larger field-of-view for attacking and can still turn and fire its weapons. Its shield can only recharge while the robot is in Sentry Mode. Strategy The Fujin has the most durable Ancile shield in the game, just 1,000 hp less than its health at any given level. The energy shield is very similar in function to the Ancile, in a similar manner to the Carnage. However, unlike the Carnage an actual Ancile, the Fujin's energy shield regenerates, in terms of actual hit points, much better as it has 135,000 health at level 12 (however it is still at same 3% percentage rate, and re-activates at 20%); thus making the Fujin much more difficult to take down should the attacker not have any energy weapons. Like every other energy shield, when anything (excluding plasma weapons) hits the shield, a blue honeycomb-like pattern will appear where the projectiles hit. Fast robots can be dangerous for the Fujin, as they can bypass its shield by walking through it. As a general rule, do not allow enemies to enter your shield. While piloting a Fujin, should you encounter an enemy exclusively using energy weapons, activating Fujin's ability is useless. However, it can be used to protect oneself from rocket/kinetic builds if more than one enemy robot is also attacking you. The Fujin's Sentry Mode shouldn't be used too often, unless when fighting enemies or recharging. Despite this, it is an effective 'Panic Button' if you spot incoming missiles from Aphids or the notorious Hydra, due to the Ancile shield activating as soon as Sentry mode mode is initiated, whether or not the Fujin's torso has risen to its full height or not. Sentry mode has a two-second activation and deactivation time and has no cooldown. The energy shield activates almost immediately once the Sentry Mode button is pressed; should you encounter a "Death Button", short range missiles (Aphid, Vortex, and Thermite) or mid-range rockets (Pin, Tulumbas, Trident), you can use the ability to block most of the incoming damage and in most circumstances can save your life. The built-in Ancile only regenerates when Sentry Mode is active. Like its counterparts the Raijin, Weyland, Rayker and Invader, the Fujin is a quadrupedal robot. While it cannot climb like the Raijin or Weyland, this does give it special characteristics that other robots do not have. Firstly, quadrupedal robots do not suffer from landing lag when they fall from a high place. Other robots are seen pausing as they absorb the shock, whereas the quadrupeds do not. Secondly, Fujin, Raijin, Weyland, Rayker and Invader are significantly more maneuverable, able to change directions rapidly. This is because their legs allow them to move in any direction without turning, whereas other robots must rotate their lower bodies to the new direction. The Fujin, along with the other two, are capable of hitting robots while they in stealth more successfully than other robots due to the low position of their hardpoints. However, Fujin users must be aware of the fact that enemy robots (and teammates) can walk through your shield before firing, bypassing it entirely. Due to this, it is advised that Fujin pilots do not engage at point-blank ranges to avoid this situation. Fujin pilots must also be aware of snipers more than others, especially the Trebuchet. The Fujin's under-average health means that even low-DPM (Damage per Minute) sniper weapons can have a significant effect (such as Gekkos and Trebuchets). The Fujin’s energy shield’s large surface area can also be used to protect teammates from enemy fire. Although they will still receive some damage from splash damage weapons, such as the Tulumbas, when within the shield they are safe from most kinetic weapons. Possible Setups Some effective builds for Fujin are: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Not Recommended *The use of the Shocktrain isn't recommended as it is best mounted on fast moving robots using hit-and-run tactics to avoid retaliation and enemy fire, and although it can change directions instantly and has decent speed for a medium robot, the Fujin simply isn't fast enough. Remember, its ability sacrifices movement for shielding, so Sentry Mode isn't well suited to this build either. *The use of the Storm isn't advised due to the very close range required for it to be effective (under 200 meters). The Fujin does not have enough health to approach and engage enemy robots whilst under fire, and it is immobilized when it is in Sentry Mode. *The use of the Scourge is not recommended for close-range either due to it also being most effective at point-blank range, where enemy robots can walk through the Fujin's energy and bypass it, rendering the Fujin vulnerable. However, using it as a mid-range (400 meters or higher) role is effective. Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase FujinRoyal.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Royal FujinBlueDragon.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Blue_Dragon FujinRedDragon.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Red_Dragon Poll Best setup for the Fujin is? 3x Taran 3x Orkan 3x Scourge 3x Hydra Other Trivia *Fujin translates to “Wind God” in Japanese. *Due to the coloring, Fujin resembles the hidden robot in the Springfield map. Additionally, the hidden robot in Springfield was removed shortly after the announcement of the Fujin. *Fujin's initial name can be seen at Pixonic's Roboduck poster, and one can see that it's called "Sentinel" on 1 April, just 18 days prior to the official release. *The Fujin is one of three quadrupedal robots, the others being the Raijin and Weyland. *It is one of four robots with a built-in energy shields, the others being the Carnage, Haechi, and Bulwark. *Oddly, the Fujin does not suffer from landing lag. This may possibly be because it is a quadrupedal robot. *Due to its four legs, the Fujin can hang off the side of ledges without falling off. This can be used to gain a better angle to fire at opponents. However, it cannot climb up obstacles, unlike the Raijin and Weyland. *Because the Fujin is so low to the ground, it can still hit "stealthed" robots while it is not in Sentry mode. *Player needs 5,670,840 Silver and 24 days in order to gather enough WP to get Fujin (using all six WP slots and no Gold to buy WP) *Fujin has written "Wind God" in Japanese "風神" on its back and forehead. *Dragon paintjob for Fujin has the word "Dragon" written on it. *The Fujin shares the same base health as the Strider at all levels. *The Fujin is the robot that appears on the current War Robots app logo, equipped with 3x Punisher T. *Fujin and Raijin were portrayed by Ogata Korin on a picture: